Sueño de Invierno
by Sweenellie Lovett
Summary: Sweeney desea ser feliz y dejar todo lo malo atrás. Será el frío de diciembre lo que lo haga animarse a tener una nueva vida junto a la única persona que siempre ha estado allí para él.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aquí les traigo una nueva historia que espero sea de su agrado.**

**La idea me vino a la cabeza con el maldito frío que hace en estos momentos acá en la Ciudad de México... me gustaría que Sweeney entrara por la puerta de mi habitación como en el fic entra a la de Lovett... porfa lean :3**

**Disclaimer: ****_Sweeney Todd y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia es solo un medio de expresión y esparcimiento sin fin alguno de lucro._**

**SUEÑOS DE INVIERNO**

Ahí estaba ella y estaba sola. Tumbada en la cama, cubierta con las mantas hasta el cuello mirando al techo como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo mas que ese punto especifico.

Se estaba debatiendo entre levantarse y quedarse ahí. Hacía mucho frío y no le apetecía moverse, tenía entumida cada extremidad de su cuerpo.

Finalmente se decidió a moverse. Se quedó sentada en el borde de la cama y de inmediato notó la ausencia de las cobijas, pues el frío del ambiente le caló hasta los huesos de golpe.

Su camisón era muy delgado y cada movimiento que hacía batía el aire a su alrededor congelandola de nuevo. Se movía lento. Su piel pálida estaba morada.

Resolvió sujetarse el cabello y se desplazaba descalza por la habitación, muy despacio, calculando cada movimiento por la temperatura glaciar del piso. De pronto, en medio de la concentración de sus movimientos, la puerta de su habitación se abrió súbitamente haciendola estremecerse.

-¡Señor Todd! -gritó alterada -¿Qué demonios hace aquí? ¿Acaso no le enseñaron a no irrumpir así en los aposentos de una dama?

-Lo lamento Señora Lovett -dijo el barbero apenado y desviando la mirada

-Es que no es correcto que me vea en ropa de dormir si usted no es más que mi inquilino... -exclamo ella jalando su bata del perchero y cubriendose con ella

-Lo se, lo se -replico rápidamente el barbero -Es solo que...

-¿Qué?

-Son las 5 de la mañana...

-¿Y eso qué?

-Y yo... bueno, la barbería esta helando...

Cuando dijo esto último, Sweeney entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras el

-¿Qué se supone que yo haga? -Interrogo ella frivolamente

-Nada en realidad

-¿Y entonces?

-Yo... bueno, yo solo me... preguntaba si podía quedarme a dormir aquí con usted

Escupió lo último con atropello, casi inteligiblemente, pero ella escucho muy bien lo que él le decía y le costó procesarlo, se puso roja de vergüenza y sintió como su estomago daba un vuelco.

-¿Qué? -pregunto la pastelera solo para corroborar lo que había escuchado

-Eso, quería saber si podía quedarme aquí...

-¿Pero qué clase de atropello es este? ¿Pretende tomarme el pelo? -dijo acercándose amenazadoramente y señalandole con el dedo

-No -dijo él tomando el dedo que le señalaba -El clima vuelve insoportable la estancia allá arriba y... prometo no tocarla

_"Dios"_ dijo para sí misma masajeandose la sien _"No se que estoy haciendo" -_Vale, esta bien -concluyó -pero yo tengo cosas que hacer, así que no puedo hacerle compañía...

Pero en ese momento una mano la tomó por fuerza de la muñeca

-Por favor, Señora Lovett... quédese

-No puedo Mr. T -dijo mirando un poco incomoda como el la sujetaba -Tengo que hacer cosas en el emporio

-Por favor -replicó él -Yo le ayudaré con lo que deba hacer... si es preciso no abriré la barbería, eso y la ayuda del muchacho, no tendrá de que preocuparse...

Ella no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, era como la más alocada de sus fantasías, pero esta vez era real. Él estaba ahí, en su habitación, contrario a todos los cánones de lo adecuado, claro que deseaba quedarse, pero en cierta forma le preocupaba y estaba tratando de convencerse de no hacerlo

-Esta bien -dijo contradiciendo todos sus pensamientos y caminó hasta la cama, se quitó la bata y se recostó sin saber que posición tomar.

El por su lado, se acomodo sin problemas y le miro desde el otro extremo de la cama mientras se soltaba el cabello y dejaba reposar su cabeza sobre la almohada.

-¿Qué mira Mr. T? -pregunto al sentir su mirada

-Nada -sonrió él -Es solo que no dormí toda la noche a causa del frío y me llevó todas esas horas atreverme a hacer esto...

Ella simplemente rió ante el comentario y cerró los ojos. No tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos. La verdad es que cuando el clima esta muy frío, con un poco de calor es lo único que puede hacer una persona que ha dormido sola más de 15 años.

Al comienzo, cada uno estaba de su lado de la cama, lejos y dando la espalda al otro, pero conforme su sueño se volvía más profundo, giraron hasta quedar de frente, compartiendo el calor de sus respiraciones. Y así sin más, dentro de un par de horas; por debajo de las mantas, un brazo fuerte y decidido abrazaba por la cintura el cuerpo frágil y delicado de una soñadora pastelera, pero claro, tendrían que despertar...

**¿Les gustó?**

**La verdad, esta historia se me acaba de ocurrir, pero es algo muy lindo.**

**Por favor, esperen y lean el siguiente capi :D yo espero actualizar una o dos historias cada semana como he hecho desde mi registro por acá**

**Mil besos ¿Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, se que tarde muchísimo y es imperdonable, pero aquí está la segunda parte, en serio discúlpenme, estuve muy ocupada pero ya estoy de vacaciones, en verdad perdónenme...**

La despertó un golpe en la puerta, uno muy débil, casi temeroso. Se levanto cuidadosamente para no despertar al Señor Todd que dormía a un lado de ella. Sonrió al ver la manera en la que el fruncía el seño a causa de sus movimientos y penso que tal vez podría acostumbrarse a eso, se puso su bata y bajo las escaleras.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Anthony y Johanna estaban ahí.

-¡Señora Lovett! -exclamo el marinero y le beso el dorso de la mano.

-Anthony, cariño ¿qué pasa?

-La he traído, Johanna esta aquí conmigo yo... -pero la pastelera ya no escucho mas, se acerco a Johanna que estaba vestida de muchacho y con el cabello metido en una gorra, la miro y no pudo evitar recordar aquellos días en los que Lucy estaba mal y ella cuido de aquella pequeña bebe como si le perteneciese hasta que Beadle y Turpin fueron a por ella, ocasionándole un terrible dolor. Después de Benjamin, Johanna era lo único que sostenía a Eleanor y se la habían quitado, sentía que fallaba, para Benjamin, para Johanna y para ella misma. Ahora, esa bebe que tan amorosamente cuido algunos meses volvía a su puerta, sin recordarla. La abrazo fuertemente y la muchacha no comprendió nada.

-Pasen -exclamo Lovett finalmente llevando a los jóvenes adentro -¿Alguien los vio venir aquí?

-No madame -respondió Anthony -¿En donde esta el Señor Todd?

-Arriba, durmiendo... va a ponerse muy feliz de verlos... Johanna... -dijo a la muchacha que la miraba atentamente -¿Ya no me recuerdas verdad?

-No, lo siento... -fue toda la respuesta de la muchacha y Eleanor soltó un suspiro tristisimo.

Después de un par de minutos de silencio incomodo, Eleanor les sirvió el desayuno, Toby bajo a la cocina y lo sento a comer junto a los dos muchachos, luego subió a desertar a Sweeney, pero al entrar a la habitación se encontró con que el ya se estaba vistiendo.

-¿Señor Todd? -interrogo en voz baja desde afuera

-¿Que sucede?

-Anthony y Johanna están aquí... llegaron hace un momento y están abajo tomando el desayuno con Toby.

El barbero no dijo nada en absoluto, solo se limito a mirarla sorprendido, luego se sento en la cama con la mirada hacia el suelo y se aprto la cabeza con las manos mientras decía:

-No, no, no ¿Por qué? ¡No!

-¿Que pasa Mr. T? Pense que lo alegraría...

-¡No! ¡Aun no me deshago del juez! Turpin escucho al muchacho decir que escaparía con ella, va a venir por nosotros en cuanto note su ausencia

-Y entonces lo mataras -concluyo la mujer con un tono de voz tan severo que le heló la sangre a Sweeney.

-Esta bien -dijo algo nervioso, pero ella le tomo por los hombros y lo miro a los ojos.

-Después nos iremos. Vamos a estar bien.

El asintió con la cabeza y bajaron juntos al comedor. Antes de pisar el último escalón se detuvieron a escuchar las risas. Toby les había caído de maravilla y mientras comían jugueteaban con el.

El babero tuvo miedo de ver a su hija al fin, no sabía precisamente que hacer, o que decir, luego se volvió y miro la imagen de la Sra. Lovett un par de escalones mas arriba y se sintió mas calmado.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, a mi tampoco me recuerda -le susurro al oído -Yo voy primero ¿quieres?

La Señora Lovett entro al comedor y se sentó a la mesa junto a Johanna, le tomo la mano y comenzó a hablar.

-Johanna, linda... se que no entiendes mucho -suspiro -mira, Anthony nos pidió ayuda, y nosotros le ofrecimos venir aquí cuando escaparan.

-Le agradezco mucho madame -respondió la chica dulcemente.

-Si querida, escucha, pero hay algo que debes saber, primero... ¿Sabes algo obre tus padres?

-No.

-¿El juez Turpin nunca te dijo nada?

-No creo nada que haya dicho...

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Dijo que mi padre era un criminal y que mi madre me había abandonado a su cuidado... -Cuando exclamo esto, una lagrima broto de sus ojos que la Sra. Lovett seco con el dorso de su mano.

-Johanna, eso no es verdad...

-¿Quiere decir que... usted es mi madre?

Eleanor se congeló ante aquella pregunta ¿Qué debía decirle? No era su madre, pero le hubiera gustado serlo, aun así... ella cuido de ella mas que Lucy misma, había sido su madre durante un tiempo... ¿Qué debía decirle?

Guardo silencio y bajo la mirada.

-Tu eres mi hija, Johanna -dijo Todd saliendo de las sombras y entrando en la cocina -No sabes cuanto te he extrañado -fue lo último que pudo decir antes de abrazarla fuertemente -No sabes cuanto...

Deshicieron el abrazo y Johanna abrazo a Lovett sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡Madre! -le dijo y Eleanor estaba a punto de decirle que ella no era su madre, pero Sweeney le toco el hombro haciendo que lo mirara por encima del hombro de Johanna

-Así es mejor -susurro con una enorme sonrisa que ella no conocía de él.

-Señor Todd ¿Por que no me lo dijo? -cuestiono Anthony

-No lo se -respondió Todd.

-Ya conociste a tu hermanito ¿verdad? -pregunto la panadera limpiándose un par de lagrimas y Johanna abrazó a Toby.

-¡Que niño mas hermoso! -rió -¿Por que no estuvieron conmigo?

-No era nuestro deseo querida -intento explicar la panadera.

-Me encarcelaron injustamente -inquirio el barbero con rabia -¡Me apartaron de tu lado, y de tu madre! -continuo, pero al decir "De tu madre" toco el hombro de Lovett "¿Que intenta decir"? se pregunto ella, le estaba dando a entender a Johanna que era su madre ¿Por que lo hacía? ¿Acaso quería integrarla a la familia? La hacía feliz.

Todo fue paz en ese momento, todo fue tranquilidad. Eran una familia ahora, pero nada es eterno...

Cuando termino la comida se sentaron a hablar seriamente.

-Debemos deshacernos del Juez y su lame botas -fue el resumen de Sweeney mientras ponía sus navajas en la mesa.

-¿Hablamos de matarlo? -pregunto Anthony.

-Así es -dijo Lovett casi sin interes -Vendrá pronto, el caso es que tendremos que escapar de Londres lo antes posible.

-!Vayamos a Playmouth! -sugirió Anthony.

-Bien -dijo Todd -Solo hay que esperar a que venga...


End file.
